sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Emma and Asonja: Love of The Ocean (Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva1)
This is an RP inspired by a Sonic fanfiction I read part of. Just so you know, this RP will be Non-Canon. Story Emma Capulet gets turned into a Merchidna by an invention created by her friends Liam and Blade, and begins a new life in the sea. While exploring, she meets a Merhog prince named Triton, who introduces her to his family, including his brother Asonja. Will something bloom between Emma and Asonja? Who knows? Characters Emma Capulet/Alexneushoorn/Sonicsilva1 Triton the Merhog/Alexneushoorn Merna the Merhog/Alexneushoorn Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 Zoralth the Dragon/Sonicsilva1 Le RP Emma was walking through Station Square, enjoying the scenery. She had a nice life, but it missed a little fun in it. She then heard her cell phone ring. She took it and picked up. Emma: Hello? Blade: Hey, Emma. Can you help me and Liam out with something? Emma: Sure. What do you need help with? Blade: We're working on a new invention, and we need someone to test it out. Emma: Okay, I'm coming over. Emma hung up and headed for Liam and Blade's house. Liam opened the door and closed it once Emma got in. Emma: So, what does this invention you're making do? Liam: *shrugs* Blade and I wanted it to enable people to breathe underwater, but we're not sure how it'll go with that. Emma: Sure, I'd love to try it out. Emma went into the machine and Blade shut the door behind her. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He pressed a button on the machine. The machine flashed a bit and made a few noises. It then stopped and Emma walked out. (Your turn to play Emma. .3.) Emma looked around for a moment, scratching her head for a moment. "I don't feel anything different." Blade: Yeah, you look exactly the same too. Liam: Maybe she has to be in water for it to work. Let's test it out in the ocean. Blade: Yeah. What about it, Emma? "Uhh, sure!" She looked slightly nervous, like she was expecting bad to happen. "But...what happens if this doesn't work? Should we bring an emergency oxygen mask?" Blade: Alright. Liam grabbed an oxygen mask in case it wouldn't work. They then went outside. Blade locked the door. (I'll take control of Emma again for a bit.) Emma then ran off towards the ocean. Liam and Blade could barely keep up with her. Once she got to the ocean, Emma took off her clothes, dove into the water and began to transform. Emma looked down at her legs as they gained a purple color and found herself unable to move them apart. The two were fusing together, skin moving to cover the new single shape. The fact that Emma was breathing underwater barely even occurred to her as she watched. Two fins took the place of her feet, flattening, stretching and fanning out. A waistband appeared at the top of her tail, around her waist (obviously). The fins at the bottom of her tail faded to a lighter shade of purple. Emma's top turned to a purple shell bra. Emma then looked at her tail and the rest of her body. She squealed and returned to the surface of the water. She looked at Liam and Blade with a huge smile on her face. The fox brothers gasped in shock. Emma was a Merchidna. Liam: I wasn't expecting something like this... Blade: Neither was I... *leans forward* How do you feel, Emma? What was it like? (You can take control again. .3.) "It felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but then after a while it felt natural!" She replied, going a bit deeper into the ocean water, her head sticking out of the surface. "It's awesome! I don't even have to worry about being cold!" Liam and Blade nodded. They wondered what Emma would do now. Most likely she couldn't change back. Liam: What are you gonna do now? I highly doubt you'd be able to change back. "I might just swim around for a while, and come back with some extra results. You know, research!" She giggled a bit, waved, and drove into the surface of the water. Liam and Blade looked at each other, nodded and started setting up a portable lab with materials that fit in your pockets. Meanwhile, in the underwater city of Mertopia... Triton the Merhog, Prince of Mertopia was sitting in his room with his brothers Asonja and Zoralth. Triton: So, what do you guys feel like doing? Asonja shrugged, looking as emotionless as always. "Don't really quite know, don't really care." Zoralth slapped Asonja with his claw, not really hurting him all that much. "Quit saying that." Zoralth says. "We may be born at the same time, but that doesn't mean to can act as an outcast." "Fine, fine..." Asonja stated, rubbing his cheek a little bit. "What about you, Triton?" Triton: Maybe we could go explore together? "Meh, sounds bo-" Before Asonja would finish his sentence, Zoralth grew a little bit to intimidate Asonja. He held up his finger to take a deep inhale. "Actually...that sounds like a great idea." Zoralth grinned a little bit, and shrank to normal size. Triton smiled and he swam out of the palace to explore the ocean. Asonja and Zoralth followed. Meanwhile, with Emma... She was currently swimming around, waving to fish and swimming by undersea plant life. "Wow, this is so cool! I can speak normally and even breathe in water! I never thought that I would say that, but awesome!" She swims more, doing some loops occasionally. Suddenly, she comes across glowing lights of the Mertopia city. She was rather bewildered and began to swim down to it. "Well, as long as I don't have to worry about Water pressure!" A bunch of Merhog boys noticed Emma swimming and they started winking and flexing their muscles at her. She just giggles and rolls her eyes. "Yes yes, you all look gorgeous and strong with your muscles and I wish I could go out with you all at once." The boys gave Emma a thumbs up and then continued minding their own business. She waved to them, even blowing them kisses before swimming off into a shop. The shop was a real estate agency. The realtor was a seal. Realtor: Hello, welcome Merbian Homes 4 You. How can I help you? "Ooo! This is cool!" She says in amazement. "I'm new here, actually. I'm not really sure if I have the currency here." She laughs a bit, rubbing the back of her head for a moment. Realtor: That's okay. Newcomers can get a free home. So what are you looking for? A little cozy home in the Mertopian suburbs? An apartment downtown? Let me know. She thought about it for a moment. "Oh...tough choices...Oh! How about the suburbs?" Realtor: Okay, I'll go look for a home in the suburbs then. I'm Seal Spencer, by the way. What's your name? "Oh, my name's Emma the Echidna. But I think it's now the Merechidna." She giggled a bit. "Thanks a lot." Seal's eyes widened. Seal: You weren't always a Merchidna? "...Well...ya see, that's the thing." Emma seemed to pace a little bit. "I was originally an Echidna, living on the surface, but for some reason when I approached the water, I grew these fins." Seal nodded. Seal: I understand. And you were so thrilled about it that you decided to begin a new life in the sea. I know how it goes. There are some Merbians who wish to live on land, and they leave the sea behind. Let me find a nice home in the suburbs now. Seal looked at his computer. Seal: Ah, yes. I found something. I'll take you to see it right now. Seal took Emma to the house he found. It was a small purple house made out of stone. Seal: What do you think? "It's great! I love the purple color! I'll take it gladly." She smiled. Seal: Alright, it has 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom (If Spongebob can take a bath underwater, so can Merbians. XD), so it's ideal if you're planning on having a housemate. Seal then handed Emma a shellphone with him as a contact in it and the house keys. Seal: I'll get the paperwork done and then I'll call you when it's done. Enjoy your house, Emma. "Thank you very much." Emma smiles, taking the shellphone politely and swimming inside to take a look. Seal then swam back to the estate office to get started with the paperwork. Meanwhile, with Triton and the boys... Triton was speeding through the big blue, enjoying himself. Triton: Being a Merbian's the life! Zoralth was going around and doing his business; selling cookies that he has made himself in a unique manner that would seem confusing, but tastes amazing. Zoralth was an amazing cook. Asonja on the other hand, just sat in a nearby bench looking up at the surface of the water, as if in a trance with the waves. Suddenly, Merna sat down next to him. Merna: Hi, big brother! He jumped a bit, and relaxed a bit. "Oh, Merna, hello. What're you doing? Aren't you supposed to be doing something like...they're doing?" Merna: I wanted to spend some time with my big brother, so here I am! *hugs Asonja* He blushed a bit, and he hugged back with one of his arms. "I see. Well, everyone else is busy, so it wouldn't hurt to spend time with my sis." Merna: Yay! Let's go get a soda at the Krusty Krab! Merna pulled Asonja to the Krusty Krab. With Emma... She was relaxing in her new house, looking at some books. "Whoa...I'm surprised these books aren't even spoiled from the water..this ink must be special and the paper too. It feels so crisp like the surface." Not long after that, Seal called. Seal: Hey, Emma. The paperwork's been done, so you don't have to worry about that anymore. Anyways, I now suggest registering an account at the Bank of Mertopia and finding a job to get some income. Sound good? "Sounds excellent. I will work on that now." Emma replies. Seal: Okay. You can recognize the Bank of Mertopia by it's red lettered logo. It's down at Mertopia Avenue. Bye for now! Seal then hung up. She puts the phone back and swam out of the house, locking the door behind her obviously to head to the bank to make an account. At the reception of the bank, a female purple Merhog was sitting there. Receptionist: Welcome, young lady. How can I help you? "Hey, I'm Emma and I'm here to set up my savings account." Receptionist: Okay. I got a banker ready to discuss the matter with you right now. I'll inform him. The receptionist pressed a button. Banker: Yes? Receptionist: Sir, there's a young lady who's new to Mertopia here. She's here to set up her savings account. Banker: Alright, send her in. The receptionist cut off the communication. Receptionist: Swim up the stairs and take the first door on your right. He's in there. She nods, and swam to his room. "You called?" She asked. The banker was a Merpig. Banker: Yes. Have a seat. She swims to the nearest seat and sits. Banker: I haven't seen you around Mertopia before. Just moved here? She nods. "In a sense, yes sir." Banker: Okay. I need to know a few things for your bank account. First and surname? "Emma Capulet" Banker: Okay. Age? (She's 16.) "16" She responds to the voices in her head telling her her age already. Banker: Job? Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay